


The Meaning of Flowers

by gdyb1988



Category: K-pop, iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Fluff, I swear, M/M, cuteness, flowershop!AU, its cute, jinhwan owns a flower shop, junhoe is petty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7414975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdyb1988/pseuds/gdyb1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinhwan owns a flowershop. One day, a peculiar customer needs a particular bouquet made. Jinhwan takes his flower knowledge to work.<br/>(Pt 2 added!!! ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love this pairing~!  
> The idea was loosely based on a tumblr post about the bouquet arrangement. I just kinda ran with it. Hope you enjoy!

                Jinhwan knew flowers like the back of his hand. Their meanings, their scientific names. All of it. He was always fascinated by flowers. Ever since he was a kid he would read about them, grow them, and even press them into books. So here he was of course, a fully-fledged adult, with his own flower shop. The shop was averaged sized, with a bright color palette of oranges and yellows to go up against the rainbows and the greens of all the plants he had to offer. He loved each plant, taking care to maintain all of them to perfection.

                Many different kinds of people frequented his flower store. There were lovers looking to buy flowers for their significant others, those looking to apologize, send good wishes, congratulate, kiss ass, etc. Jinhwan had seen it all. Though there was a rather special class of customer.

                Jinhwan was tending to the roses, being careful not to get pricked by any thorns, when the door opened, the bells from the handle jingling to alert him of a customer. The door quickly slammed and someone huffed their way over to Jinhwan’s general direction.

                Jinhwan perked his head up above the flowers looking up at the tall customer. He was very tall, Jinhwan barely meeting his shoulder. His hair was jet black, cut in a simple side- part and his eyes had a deep intensity to them. His full lips were pursed together in a silent agitation. The customer was dressed stylishly, with up to date fashion brands.

                “Hello! May I help you?” Jinhwan smiled, his eyes crinkling into an eyesmile.

                The customer scoffed. “Maybe. Or maybe not. We will find out now wont we?”

                Jinhwan had to reserve himself from rolling his eyes. “Um….alright. Anything specific you are looking for?”

                “Yes. Would you know how to passively aggressively say “fuck you” with flowers?”

                Course he knew, he knew the meaning of countless flowers. Course, not many customers ask for such a harsh mix. Usually customers would ask for something sweet like love, adoration, happiness, etc.

                “Alright. How serious are you?”

                “Very,” the customer affirmed.

                Jinhwan looked around before grinning. “If you say so, because if we are going to do this we are doing it right….um…I don’t know your name.”

                The customer smiled. “I am Junhoe. Call me Junhoe.”

                “Alright Junhoe,” Jinhwan smiled, swinging around the counter, grabbing a notepad and pen.

                He leaned against the counter, his shirt dipping to expose his collar bones. “So…lets see. Well geraniums mean stupidity, and foxglove mean insincerity….Oh! Meadowsweet means uselessness…”

                As Jinhwan rattled off flowers, Junhoe couldn’t help but stare at the little flower shop owner, despite his irritation.

                “Oh!  Yellow carnations! Nothing says you have disappointed me more than those. And hmmm…top it off with orange lilies for hatred. A bouquet of loathing right there,” Jinhwan giggled, a gleam in his eye.

                Junhoe looked on with almost total awe. He couldn’t even come up with a rebuttal. Jinhwan winked and immediately whisked around the store, hunting down these specific flowers. His movements were gracious and wide, as he went around collecting the flowers he had named out.

                “So, if I may ask, why is this person so deserving of such a statement?” Jinhwan asked, taking the flowers to the counter to arrange in a bouquet.

                Junhoe leaned against the counter and laughed. “My roommates, they are assholes.  One decided it would be funny and tape my Michael Jackson CD to the light fixture. I couldn’t find it all fucking night!”

                “That’s it?” Jinhwan couldn’t help but giggle.

                “Hey, that is one of my most prized possessions. You wouldn’t understand,” Junhoe scoffed, folding his arms.

                Jinhwan put his arms up in a surrendering gesture. “Hey don’t snap at me, I am just your lowly flower boy.”

                Junhoe rolled his eyes, making the elder sigh. Making a point to ignore Junhoe, the elder went back to work arranging the flowers in a pretty arrangement of loathing and anger. This was as passive aggressive as it got. So passive aggressive that he doubted the receiver would even understand.

                “Done!” Jinhwan smiled, passing the finished bouquet to Junhoe as if it was a child. “One large dose of passive aggressive fuck you to go!”

                Junhoe stared at the smaller male in awe. He blinked a few times before taking the bouquet.

                “How….how did you even know about all of this?” Junhoe asked, one of his hands snaking to his back pocket to remove his wallet.

                Jinhwan’s shoulders shrugged, the elder laughing. “Well when you work with flowers, you learn a lot. Every flower has its meaning. I mean…it’s all for fun honestly. But yeah.”

                Junhoe nodded, half-believing him but paying for the flowers nevertheless. He bowed and said his goodbyes shortly after, leaving Jinhwan to return to his flowers.

**

                A few days later, Jinhwan was naturally back in his flower shop. His worker who was scheduled to come in called out, leaving him alone. He was a nice boy, by the name of Donghyuk. And even though Donghyuk suddenly called out, Jinhwan couldn’t call in his other employee, Chanwoo. He felt too bad about it. That boy was like their baby. They practically doted on him.

                So here the short male was, carrying a huge bamboo plant from the greenhouse he had to the front of the store, unable to see anything. More specifically, he could not see a puddle on the floor from the watering hose. Being the clumsy person he was, he started to slip on the water. Falling backwards with a strangled cry, he clamped his eyes shut, anticipating his fall and the plant to smother him, effectively ending his flower shop career.

                However, he did not fall. Startled, he was put back upright by a pair of strong hands. Taking a moment to collect his thoughts, he stood still. Then, in a delayed reaction, Jinhwan squeaked and spun around, his face red.

                “I-I am so sorr- J-Junhoe?” he stammered, looking up to see the familiar face smirk at him.

                “You remember, huh?” the taller male laughed, taking the plant from Jinhwan and putting it upright in a seemingly alright place.

                “How could I forget a customer asking to say fuck you with flowers? That doesn’t really happen every day.”

                “Touché. Speaking of those flowers….could I order another one of those?” Junhoe smirked.

                “Another person to say fuck you to, hmmm?” Jinhwan joked. “What this time?”

                “My roommates dragged me on a rollercoaster,” Junhoe deadpanned. “But seriously, could you make another one?”

                Jinhwan winked and began to collect the flowers. Bringing them to the front he chuckled.

                “Yah, you didn’t tell me how the first bouquet went!” Jinhwan pouted, as he carefully began to put flowers together in a delicate arrangement.

                Junhoe leaned against the counter, running his fingers through his hair. He chuckled, the sound low and rumbly in his throat.

                “How it went? As to be expected. The idiots had no idea and were baffled. Now the bouquet sits on Yunhyeong’s dresser. He has no idea what it meant.”

                Jinhwan giggled, carefully arranging the flowers in a similar fashion to the last one. “So who is this one for?”

                “Jiwon. He’s such an asshole.”

                Jinhwan nodded, and continued to arrange the flowers leaving them in a bit of silence as he concentrated on the arrangement at hand. When complete, he handed them off to the taller male, who in return gave him his payment.  

                “Thanks, hyung. I appreciate it,” Junhoe smiled, his cheeks tinged pink.

**

                The day was rather rainy and gloomy. Barely any customers came in that day, leaving Jinhwan to himself. It was so slow. Even after watering and pruning the flowers and even rearranging them, he ran out of things to do. There were no customers in sight as the rain worsened. To keep himself entertained, he made a few bouquets of his self-called “fuck you flowers.”

 He learned his lesson as Junhoe would come in periodically to order them. He wonder if that man liked anyone.  

                “Jinhwannie hyung!” Chanwoo smiled as he entered the shop from the back.

                He shook his hair, spewing out water droplets. Jinhwan looked at the wet boy in front of him. In his hands were a few yellow chrysanthemums.

                “What are those for?” Jinhwan asked.

                “They were left outside for you, hyung,” Chanwoo snickered, handing the confused shop owner the flowers.

                He inspected them carefully, looking for a note. He found no such thing. The flowers meant that he had a secret admirer. If the person who left them knew that anyway.

                This became a pattern. He would receive yellow chrysanthemums at the back door of the shop for days. Donghyuk and Chanwoo thought it was the cutest thing ever, even after Jinhwan threatened to fire them if it was their prank. The two cried innocent and continued to mock the confused hyung.

                Then one day a large bouquet was left with yellow chrysanthemums, pink roses and pink carnations. Jinhwan carefully placed the bouquet in a vase, dropping the note on the floor. He didn’t notice. Rather his attention was on the flowers. Yellow chrysanthemums for a secret admirer, pink carnations for gratitude and appreciation, and pink roses for adoration.

                He was baffled, he truly was. What was this person getting at? Jinhwan sighed and looked down, eyeing the note. Quickly, he scooped it off the floor and opened it. In messy writing it was a phone number with a message.

                “Jinanie. Thank you for putting up with me. I learned the meaning of flowers too. For you. So….call me? I want to take you on a date.”

                Jinhwan paused. A date? Putting up with them?

                He dialed the number, not saying anything.

                “Hello?”  a familiar deep voice answered.

                Then it clicked. Junhoe. It was that stubborn man this entire time.

                “Yah! You jerk! How dare you use flowers against me!” Jinhwan screeched. “If you were here I’d smack you!”

                “You can’t tell me you don’t like them? I am so hurt!” Junhoe replied sarcastically.

                “Maybe I do like them….but if you ever use flowers on me again….especially to say fuck you, you will regret it!” he huffed.

                “I could never do that to you, Jinan.”

                “Don’t call me that.”

                “Ok, baby. So can I pick you up tonight?”

                “Don’t call me that either!” Jinhwan screeched. “I am going to fucking hang up on you!”

                “At least give me an answer first, Jinhwannie!”

                “Fine. Pick me up at 7. Don’t be late. Or YOU will find yourself in possession of fuck you flowers.”

                Then he hung up the phone like the adult he was, leaving Junhoe absolutely speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the positive response!! The sequel is kind of short!! I still hope you enjoy!! As always thanks for reading!! :D

Soon it would be 7 o’clock. At 7 o’clock, Junhoe would come and pick Jinhwan up for a date. Wait, he hadn’t even the simplest idea of where they were going. Jinhwan looked down at his clothes- a black button down and black jeans. At least he dressed decently to work that day. Fidgeting, waiting for the time to arrive, Jinhwan tidied up the shop, trying to keep himself busy.  
Promptly on time, the bell of the door jingled, indicating someone had entered. Jinhwan looked up and immediately flushed red. In came Junhoe, holding a bouquet of orchids and honeyflower, indicating affection and adoration. In his other hand was a bag.   
Jinhwan came away from the counter and met Junhoe halfway, looking up at him. The younger offered the flowers, grinning as usual.   
“I, um, got these for you. You should know what they mean…I would have personally gone for the meaning of ‘I wish to fuck you,’ but I couldn’t figure out how to express that. So going the cuter route was preferable and easier. Also classier. I hope you like them,” Junhoe babbled.   
Jinhwan giggled, the sound light and airy, making Junhoe’s heart flutter. “You sure know how to win over a florist, June. Playing me at my own game I see. It’s not like I get flowers every day.”  
He went over and placed the new flowers in a vase next to the others that Junhoe had sent. Never before had Jinhwan received flowers from anyone before. He would only give them to people. It was his job.   
“Well, maybe now is the time you should,” Junhoe grinned, making the smaller male blush.   
“So… what are we doing?” Jinhwan asked. “Since you were so eager to take me out tonight.”   
“I figured we could take a walk in the park. See the stars?” Junhoe smiled.   
“Ah, so simple. You go through such an effort to tell your roommates to fuck off with flowers. You tell me you want to date me. With flowers. Those aren’t simple things. Yet you want to just go for a walk? I am shocked.”  
“Hey it’s simply cute. So shut up. It’ll be fun,” Junhoe retorted.   
Jinhwan stuck his tongue out playfully. “Ok, Mr. Romantic. Does that mean I get to be all cute and hold your hand?”  
“Of course, babe. Well, shall we?” Junhoe smiled, extending out his hand, intending for Jinhwan to take it.   
Jinhwan took his hand, not before screeching over the pet name. Junhoe chuckled and led them out, pausing by the door to hold it for Jinhwan letting him out ahead of him.   
The sun was beginning to set and the streets were calmer. Jinhwan adjusted his fingers intertwined in Junhoe’s, his face a bright red that rivaled the sunset.   
“You know,” Jinhwan laughed. “You were very bold to ask me out like that. When you barely know me. And I barely know you. All I know is you seem to have a thing for Michael Jackson and a vendetta towards your roommates. How do I know you aren’t some terrible person?”   
“Psh wasn’t my romantic presentation enough to win you over? Besides you are cute enough that I could just stare at you the whole night and not even care. Yeah that was creepy. Pretend I didn’t say that. Let’s start over. I am Junhoe and I am a bit of a terror to my roommates.”  
Jinhwan giggled, pressing closer against the taller male. “Cute, June.”  
“So you get to call me pet names but I can’t call you any, Jinan?” Junhoe pouted. “How cruel.”  
“Shut up, you dork,” Jinhwan smiled, his tone fully playful.   
Walking down the sidewalk leading to the park, they both learned many things about each other. How Junhoe genuinely is a terror to his roommates. How Jinhwan got into flowers. Their interests from music tastes to animals to TV shows. The more they learned about each other, the more interested they both became in each other.   
Once they entered the park, the sun was almost completely gone in the sky, the sky itself gorgeous hues of pinks, purples, and yellows. Jinhwan took the opportunity of them both being distracted by the sky to move closer to Junhoe, his arm curling around the taller male’s.   
“Wah, it is so pretty,” Jinhwan admired, his face pulled into a rather cute (according to Junhoe anyway) awed expression.   
“Not as pretty as you,” Junhoe grinned.   
Jinhwan blushed, putting up no fight. He allowed Junhoe to lead him underneath a flowering tree, the blossoms pretty and pink, falling around the tree in a nice blanket. He pulled Jinhwan under the tree, taking a blanket and placing it amidst the fallen blossoms.   
Sitting Jinhwan down, Junhoe sat beside him, their shoulders brushing. The elder blushed, making Junhoe grin. Petals fell all around them, in a rain of flowers. It was quite the sight. So simple, yet so romantic. Junhoe wasn’t as harsh as he seemed.   
“Was this your plan all along? Cuddling under a pretty blossoming tree to watch the stars?” Jinhwan smiled.   
“Is this what you consider cuddling?” Junhoe started, before shifting so his back was against the tree, pulling Jinhwan so his back was against Junhoe’s chest, his body between the younger’s legs. “Because this is cuddling.”  
Jinhwan was suddenly engulf in arms, blushing. “J-Junhoe!”  
“Hmm? You don’t like it?” Junhoe asked, moving to pick up a blossom and put it in Jinhwan’s hair.   
“No….I do,” Jinhwan muttered before quickly forcing out. “Youarereallycutewhydidyoudoallthis.”  
“What was that, Jinhwannie?” Junhoe smirked, acting cute on purpose. He knew what was said.   
Jinhwan shook his head, settling against Junhoe. “It is nothing.”   
“Tell me!”  
“No!”  
“Fine. I will tickle you until you tell me. Don’t think I won’t do it!” Junhoe laughed, arms poised to attack Jinhwan with tickles.   
Jinhwan screeched and made to get away, but Junhoe was faster. The younger pinned him against his own body, running his fingers down the elders sides, making the elder squirm and screech.  
“Ah!” Jinhwan screeched. “Junhoe stop leave me alone!”   
“Admit you called me cute and I will stop!” Junhoe laughed.   
“F-fine! You are cute ok!” Jinhwan squeaked, to which Junhoe immediately held to his word and backed off.   
Jinhwan turned his head back, facing Junhoe, red in the face and huffing. The younger smiled brightly.   
“Thank you,” Junhoe smiled, a hand going up to caress the other’s face. “As are you.”  
Junhoe took that moment to lean in until his lips meant Jinhwan’s in a soft, gentle kiss. Jinhwan smiled into the kiss before turning around to face Junhoe, wrapping his arms around the taller male’s neck.   
“Am I impressing you yet?” Junhoe smiled. “Will I find some flowers at my doorstep telling me to never contact you again?”  
“No, you won’t find any fuck you flowers,” Jinhwan smiled. “Yet. We shall see, hmm? See how this works out.”


End file.
